Dyskusja użytkownika:Ciastkoo
Cygańska Swatka Z tym artykułem stało się coś dziwnego. Sam zobacz. Poprawiłabym go gdybym miała dodatek Nocne Życie. Proszę o pomoc. Z wyrazami szacunku SweetStrawberry The Sims 3 Miejskie Życie Chociaż nie gram w The Sims 3 to zauważyłam w sklepach akcesoria Miejskie Życie, a w simspedii nie ma go na stronie głównej w sekcji akcesoria do The Sims 3. Zdjęcia portretowe na simspedii Mam jeszcze jedno pytanie : jak wstawić zdjęcie do szablonu OSimie? Z góry dziękuję i pozdrawiam SweetStrawberry Zdjęcia portretowe na simspedii Zastanawiam się, skąd można wziąść zdjęcia portretowe z The Sims 2 w szablonach i jak je wstwić do szablonu jak np. na tej stronie. Zauważyłam, że jeszcze w wielu artykułach o simach brakuje takich zdjęć i mogłabym je dodać Z góry dziękuję i pozdrawiam. --SweetStawberry SimValley Widzę, że ostatnio spierałeś się z użytkownikiem Mati43 o położenie miasta SimValley. Przypomnę, iż Mati43 twierdził, że miasto te leżało po drugiej stronie akwenu, niedaleko Miłowa, zaś Ty, że SimValley było zupełnie inną osadą. Z tego co wiem, to ani Twoja wersja ani wersja Matiego43 nie zostały nigdy potwierdzone. Możliwe jednak, że coś przeoczyłem, dlatego proszę o dowody, popierające Twoją teorię. Pozdrawiam --Eru Iluvatar 19:15, maj 13, 2010 (UTC) SimValley i ten cały bajzer Zgodzę się z tobą co od położenia SimValley. W ogóle to na Simspedii panuje straszny bałagan, co w większości jest winą niezarejestrowanych i niedoświadczonych użytkowników. Przykładem może być hasło "Zabijanie w The sims 2. Zablokowałem już użytkownika, który tego wszystkiego narobił i przy okazji usunąłem jego stronę, gdyż zawierała słowa "Joł źomy". W następnej kolejności należy zmienić nazwę strony, gdyż nie może być "Zabijanie w the sims 2". Proponowałbym bym np. nazwę "Śmierć", gdzie umieściłoby się działy - The Sims, The Sims 2 i The Sims 3. Można by było także umieścić trochę informacji o Kosiarzu. Następnie trzeba to wszytko uporządkować i nadać charakter encyklopedyczny. Co do kodów to należy je umieścić w odpowiednim artykule - Kody do The Sims 2. Pozdrawiam --Eru Iluvatar 20:56, maj 14, 2010 (UTC) PS: Widząc, że jesteś bardzo aktywnym członkiem radzę Ci, byś wystąpił o prawa administratora, które mogę nadać ja lub Dusia. Napisz na jej dyskusji i jeżeli wyrazi zgodę to możesz zostać adminem. Pozostałych administratorów nie wziąłem pod uwagę, gdyż nie są wcale aktywni. Ja oczywiście wyrażam zgodę na nadanie praw admina - jeste7ś naprawdę aktywny, więc Twoja pomoc będzie nieoceniona. Powodzenia :)Dusia 17:40, maj 1, 2010 (UTC) Jesteś administratorem Za zgodą administratorki Dusi zostałeś mianowany administratorem. Pamiętaj, że masz teraz dostęp do wielu nowych funkcji, np. usuwania artykułów, zabezpieczania ich i blokowania użytkowników oraz adresów IP. Gratulacje! --Eru Iluvatar 20:57, maj 18, 2010 (UTC) ZelDelet i Adam 261 Na Simspedii jest kilku administratorów w tym ZelDelet i Adam261. Żaden z nich nigdy nie edytował żadnego sensownego artykułu. Według mnie powinni oni utracić status administratora, gdyż po co admin, który ma licznik edycji: 0? Pozdrawiam --Eru Iluvatar 21:12, maj 18, 2010 (UTC) ZelDelet i Adam261 - zabranie uprawnień Zrobione! ZelDelet i Adam261 nie są już administratorami. Pozdrawiam --Eru Iluvatar 20:30, maj 20, 2010 (UTC) Cześć! Widzę, że Simspedia ma nowego admina! Bądź pochwalony! Dawno mnie nie było, lecz mogę dalej pomagać w rozbudowie wikii, lecz nie będą to jakieś cykliczne zmiany (po prostu nie mam zbyt dużo czasu). Pozdrawiam! --Borowy92 13:43, maj 30, 2010 (UTC) Administratorzy Simspedii Witam! Pewnie niektórzy użytkownicy chcieliby zostać administratorami, dlatego proponuje kilka warunków, które musieliby spełnić, aby nimi zostać. Jeżeli zgodzisz się opublikuje to na Stronie Głównej. WARUNKI BYCIA ADMINISTRATOREM: * Należy mieć wykonanych przynajmniej 100 edycji * Wymagane jest poparcie trzech administratorów - Ciebie, Dusi i mnie. (Ponadto każdy z nas może wyznaczyć starającemu się o status admina pewne zadanie, np. uprzątnąć artykuł jakiś tam. Użytkownik musiałby najpierw zgłosić się do któregoś z administratorów. Ten jeżeliby chciał wyznaczyłby mu zadanie a następnie przekierował do pozostałych. Oni zaś daliby mu zadanie, jeżeliby chcieli. Kiedy trzej użytkownik wykonałby zadania i uzyskał poparcie zostałby mianowany adminem. Co myślisz o tym pomyśle? --Eru Iluvatar 12:05, lip 1, 2010 (UTC) ---- A czy masz może jakieś uwagi, czy chciałabyś jakoś ulepszyć te zasady? Pozdrawiam, --Eru Iluvatar 16:27, lip 3, 2010 (UTC) PS: Co do tej przysięgi, to mam wątpliwości. Czemu miała by służyć? Przecież, gdyby ktoś się zbuntował można go by było zablokować. Zlecony szablon Zrobiłam szablon, o który prosiłeś (ten o pokrewieństwach - Szablon:Krewny. Odnośnie cech itp.: zastanawiam się nad ulepszeniem tych statystyk do formy podobnej jak na angielskiej Simspedii. Czyli żeby były osobne dla TS1, TS2, TS3 i osobno takie ogólne (płeć, rodzina). Co do obrazku z wiekiem - myślę, że nie jest to konieczne. Jeśli zaznaczy się, że jest dorosły, to po co komu wiedzieć, że do zostania emerytem zostało, załóżmy, 5 dni?Dusia 06:31, lip 6, 2010 (UTC) Nieobecność Na dyskusji Dusi napisałeś: (...) zlecam to Eru Iluvatar, gdyż zauważyłem na dyskusji wiki o Wikia, że tam się dowiedziała, gdy chciała zmienić kolor innej wiki. Nie jestem dziewczyną :} Ale piszę, żeby powiedzieć, że niestety nie mogłem odpisać z powodu, iż nie miałem dostępu do komputera. Nie będzie mnie też przez następny tydzień. A co do Twojego pomysłu, który przedstawiłeś na mojej dyskusji to niestety nie znam się na tłach, gdyż nie opanowałem umiejętności ich tworzenia. Nie rozumiem tez tej wypowiedzi: "Dodatkowo kategorię Rasy w TS2 trzeba zamienić na Rasy ogólnie". Pozdrawiam --Eru Iluvatar 08:45, lip 9, 2010 (UTC) Szablony Dzisiaj nie mam już siły, żeby się z tym bawić, ale jutro (max pojutrze) zrobię wszystko jak trzeba :) Proszę o trochę cierpliwości ;] Dusia 18:53, lip 12, 2010 (UTC) edit Szablony powstały: do pierwszej części Szablon:OSimie1, drugiej Szablon:OSimie2 i trzeciej, analogicznie, Szablon:OSimie3. Życzę wesołego wklepywania Simów. W razie jakichkolwiek problemów z szablonami, pisz w mojej dyskusji albo w dyskusji szablonów. Pozdrawiam Dusia 19:32, lip 16, 2010 (UTC) Edit Z szablonami jest Oki, ale Ty chyba źle wpisujesz :) Żeby wywołać szablon, musisz użyć: - na koniec Sprawdziłam, u mnie działa ^^. Co do tych "domowników" to masz rację - muszę to zmienić, żeby wszystko było jasne. A logo... Ja jestem jak najbardziej za, trzeba omówić sprawę z Eru Iluvatar i znaleźć jakiegoś wykonawcę :) Dusia 10:12, lip 17, 2010 (UTC) Edit Takie aspiracje są jak najbardziej dobrym pomysłem. Mam nadzieję, że to ułatwi ich dodawanie :) Zmieniłam "Domowników" na "krewnych i współlokatorów" - mam nadzieję, że to jest ok ;]Dusia 14:09, lip 17, 2010 (UTC) Kolejny edit Chodzi Ci o edycję szablonu? Nie sądzę, żeby było to potrzebne zwykłym użytkownikom, poza tym budowa nie jest bardzo skomplikowana. Jeśli mówisz o używaniu szablonu: wszystko jest jak najprostsze. Aby użyć danego szablonu, radzę wejść na jego stronę (np. Szablon:OSimie3) i skopiować przedstawiony tam kod. Uzupełnienie nie powinno sprawiać problemów. Jeśli czegoś nie wiesz (albo nie ma podanego), zostaw pole puste, nie wpisuj ?? - dzięki temu dany wiersz (np. znak zodiaku, cechy) nie pojawi się w szablonie i nie będzie wprowadzał zamieszania. Później możesz z łatwością dodać brakujące dane: wchodzisz w edycję artykułu i po prostu dopisujesz. W razie wątpliwości (albo jeśli wyjaśniam nie to, o co Ci chodzi), nie wahaj się pytać - w końcu na coś się przydam ;] Szablon Aspiracji, o którym mówiłeś, uważam za dobry pomysł, ale na następującej zasadzie: używając (na przykład), pokazuje się odpowiedni obrazeczek - tak jak szablon Szablon:Krewny. Wzorując się na nim, na pewno dasz radę zrobić coś podobnego :DDusia 19:13, lip 17, 2010 (UTC) Zmiana loga Widziałem logo, które chcesz wprowadzić i wydaje mi się, że jest ono o wiele lepsze od obecnego. Można by było je wprowadzić. Zawsze nie podobało mi się dzisiejsze logo, gdyż jest tam pełno malutkich postaci, w tym takich, które ledwo można dojrzeć oraz napis Wiki.pl zamiast czegoś kojarzącego się z Simsami. Nigdy jednak nie wtrącałem się w sprawy techniczne, wolę rozwijać Simspedię pod względem merytorycznym. Pozdrawiam --Eru Iluvatar 16:29, lip 26, 2010 (UTC)\ PS: Co do konsol to niestety nie mam żadnej gry nań i opieram się jedynie na angielskiej Simspedii, gdzie zbyt wiele informacji nie ma. Ten temat chyba zawsze pozostanie słabo rozwinięty, gdyż zawsze największą popularnością cieszyć się będą gry z serii The Sims na komputer. Affiliate Hi there. I'm Duskey over from The English Sims Wiki. I was wondering if I can get you to place a link to our wiki somewhere on this wiki as part of an affiliate program. We have already linked to your wiki in our main menu (under other languages) and on our affiliates page. Looking forward to hearing from you. You can reach me on my talk page, though I regret I only speak english. Duskey(talk) 20:19, lip 26, 2010 (UTC) :I am sorry to hear that. If you do wish to put up links for other languages, I have included the code on the affiliates page now. Duskey(talk) 15:31, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) ::No, I may have misunderstood your message. I thought you said that it didn't matter putting up links on the site. I must have misunderstood you :) no worries. Duskey(talk) 15:43, lip 27, 2010 (UTC) Teorie i historie graczy Zgodnie ze zleceniem :) Mam nadzieję, że o coś takiego chodziło. Nazwa (w tym przypadku Ciastkoo - zostałeś Simem, jak widzisz :D ) będzie się zmieniać w zależności od strony, na jakiej umieści się szablon. Żeby użyć, wpisz po prostu . A logo bardzo fajne Dusia 07:19, sie 2, 2010 (UTC) Po zmianach Teraz chyba będzie okej. Żeby użyć, wpisujesz: Rodzince przyjrzę się w najbliższym czasie Dusia 18:58, sie 2, 2010 (UTC) Dobra, już wszystko powinno być tak, jak chciałeś :} Dusia 17:28, sie 3, 2010 (UTC) Rodzina Załatwiłam sprawę rodziny. Podzieliłam wszystko na rodziców, dziadków, rodzeństwo, dzieci i partnera. Teraz ktoś musi się zająć wprowadzeniem zmian w artykułach - niestety szablon nie zrobi tego automatycznie :( Pozdrawiam Dusia 05:28, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) Problemy z wyświetlaniem Faktycznie, moja wina - wprowadziłam zmiany, ale niedokładnie i w jednym miejscu został kod, który robił zamieszanie. Teraz wszystko (mam nadzieję) działa. Dusia 05:35, sie 7, 2010 (UTC) No, teraz chyba dobrze:) Dobrze, że tak się tym interesujesz, ja bym tego pewnie nie zauważyła ;]Dusia 19:56, sie 7, 2010 (UTC) Kolorystyka 550px|right Widziałem, że zmieniłeś kolor stworzonych przeze mnie szablonów, dotyczących rodzin. Nie wiem jak Ty, ale ja uważam, że wyraziste kolory są znacznie lepsze. Myślę, że żółty nie jest zbyt dobry. Gdybyś zgodził się Ty i Dusia można byłoby zmienić kolorystykę wszystkich szablonów. Znacznie lepiej czyta się przecież encyklopedię z dobrą stroną graficzną. Wstawiłem jeszcze zrzut ekranu z pomniejszonymi szablonami w obu wersjach do porównania. Oczywiście można zrobić szablon z jeszcze innymi kolorami. Pozdrawiam --Eru Iluvatar 12:16, sie 19, 2010 (UTC) Regulamin i kandydaci na administratorów Ostatnio stworzyłem w brudnopisie tekst, o którym rozmawialiśmy jakiś czas temu. Chodzi o warunki zostania administratorem. Opracowałem też regulamin, który zawarty jest w drugim brudnopisie. Oceń oba teksty i odpisz, czy można je opublikować. Zapytam też o zdanie Dusi, ale chyba jest ostatnio nieaktywna, gdyż nie odpowiedziała też na moją wiadomość, dotyczącą kolorystyki. --Eru Iluvatar 15:43, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Kącik administratorów Utworzyłem ostatnio pewną stronę - "Kącik administratorów", gdzie pisalibyśmy do siebie. Lepiej chyba pisać w jednym miejscu aniżeli na trzech różnych dyskusjach. Można zmienić nazwę, jeżeli chcesz albo całkowicie usunąć tą stronę. Na razie napisałem tam, co należy zrobić na Simspedii. --Eru Iluvatar 21:42, sie 23, 2010 (UTC) Rejestracja jak próbuje się zarejestrować to pisze we are sorry but bla bla bla ... no i ... co mam robić ??? a i jeszcze jedno powiedziałeś że zawsze pomeożesz więc ... pomóż ?? !!!! Strona główna Skoro nikt nie chce zabrać się za przebudowanie strony głównej to ja to zrobiłem. Wersja testowa znajduje się w moim brudnopisie, jednakże należy tam "pokolorować" górę, gdyż niestety nie umiałem tego zrobić. Zmieniłem także wygląd szablonu "Świat Simów", ale jakoś dziwnie to wyszło. Napisz czy można wprowadzić taki wygląd strony głównej. Jeżeli tak to "pokoloruje" inne szablony --Eru Iluvatar 18:01, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Barnacle Bay Na tej stronie napisane jest inaczej, niż ty twierdzisz. Otóż Barnacle Bay ma być według niej dodatkiem. Co prawda dostępnym jedynie w Store, ale zawsze dodatkiem. Sam nie wiem już, czy to będzie dodatek czy jedynie otoczenie z "wyposażeniem", czyli rodzinami, parcelami itp. A co do historii graczy, to przecież są takowe w artykule np. o Kasi Langerak. Rozumiem, żę pojawia się ona również w trójce, ale nigdzie nie jest zaznaczone, że nie należy pisać o jej historii w dwójce, kiedy była NPC. Dlaczego więc można pisać o Kasi a o pozostałych postaciach NPC nie? --Eru Iluvatar 19:45, wrz 2, 2010 (UTC) Monaco.css Skopiowałem Monako z innej Wikii i postępowałem według zaleceń, ale coś źle zrobiłem i niestety zamiast nowej kolorystyki pojawił się (jedynie na stronie Monaco) gigantyczny obrazek. Jakby co to był eksperyment i jeżeliby się udało to można by było wprowadzić nowe kolory na Simspedii. Nadale nie rozumiem jak tworzy się tło. Ty coś wiesz na ten temat? --Eru Iluvatar 18:05, wrz 3, 2010 (UTC) EDIT Przydatna jest według mnie w_systemie_X11 ta strona. Nie mam niestety zielonego pojęcia jak to zrobić i nigdzie jak dotąd nie znalazłem żadnej instrukcji. --Eru Iluvatar 11:04, wrz 4, 2010 (UTC) Dyskusja o mnie * Tak się składa ,że ja to użytkowniczka Marinkajesimka. Po prostu zapomniałam się zalogować.Pozdrawiam- Marinkajesimka,11:38 ,11/09/2010 r Akademia Klasyczna Uprzejmie informuje o akcie wandalizmu, który miał miejsce dnia 18 września 2010 roku o godzinie 11:35 w nowo utworzonym artykule pt. "Akademia Klasyczna" przez Niezarejestrowanego Użytkownika o następującym numerze IP: 77.253.69.180. Czyli normalnie to jakiś idiota chciał sobie trochę pospamować. Proponuję naprawić artykuł i zablokować wandala. Pozdrawiam. Pawcio-97 15:37, wrz 18, 2010 (UTC) Kolorystyka, szablony, artykuły na medal Wiem, że nie zmieniłem kolorów wszystkich szablonów, mogę się tym zająć w najbliższym czasie. A co do kolorystyki to nie rozumiem cię. Raz piszesz o nowej kolorystyce: "Bardzo mi się podoba, aż mnie wkurzała ta cała strona żółta, nie można było się połapać.", a potem z kolei: "Mi się nie zbyt podoba, chociaż przyzwyczaić się można razi oczy." lub "Sądzę, że można przywrócić tamten kolor, tamten mi się bardzo podobał." Co do portali to nie mam nic przeciwko, reaktywował także artykuł na medal i wstawiłem pierwszą propozycję. --Eru Iluvatar 13:52, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) EDIT Nie podoba mi się dotychczasowy kolor, tj. ten bardzo jasny, więc jeśli nie chcesz niebieskiego proponuje ten. Ostatecznie można zrobić głosowanie, a wtedy obowiązującą kolorystyką stanie się ta, wybrana przez większość. --Eru Iluvatar 20:10, wrz 25, 2010 (UTC) Widzę, że pochwaliłeś ostatnio użytkownika Kubuluss, za to, że napisał taki tekst "To nieprawda ! 1. Nie tylko sim z cechą odważny się może bić. 2. W każdym sarkofagu może być mumia. Mnie się zdażyło, że mumia wyszła z sarkowagu bez żłobień./ kubuluss". Takie teksty są niedopuszczalne, a co do tego ich chwalenie (Reg.-w.1-2-1) --'Eru Iluvatar' (Dyskusja) --''' 16:36, lis 3, 2010 (UTC) po zmroku Siema Ciastkoo mam pytanie czy the sims 3 po zmroku pujdzie mi jeśli nie mam tej aktualizacji co ją dają na głównej stronie? (PĘP) odpowiedz A dobra bende wiedział. Widze że zmieniliście kolor strony, wiesz co by było dobre, takie tło co jest na Amerykańskiej stronie. PĘP (18.21) Nieobecność Przykro mi, ale jestem chwilowo zajęty, więc nie będę mógł odpowiedzieć na twój post. Postaram się popracować nad kolorystyką, wieżą itd. pod koniec tygodnia. --'''Eru Iluvatar (Dyskusja) --''' 19:00, lis 22, 2010 (UTC) Witam Bardzo dziękuję za miłe powitanie. Ja również się witam :) Mam nadzieję, że długo tu pobędę i udoskonalę tronę. Pozdrawiam, Wylumpek. '' :po swirtchciałabym cie zaprośić do pomcy jako adminstratora w mojej własnej Końskiej Wiki.Będe wdziećzna jeśli sie zgodzisz.Wczesniej byłam tu jako użytkownik Wiki i pisąłam co tam wiedziałam.Artykuł o Smooczej Legendzie napisałam ja.:P http://pl.konieikuce.wikia.com/wiki/Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna to moja Wiki jak zrobić tabele taką jaką ma w profilu Bella Ćwir w której bedą napisane najważniejsze wydarzenia z życia, rodzice, wyglad zewnętrzny itp.? Witam Hej, jestem nowym polskim Helperem. Chciałbym zaproponować Wam pomoc, gdybyście kiedykolwiek jej potrzebowali. Wasza wiki wygląda świetnie, byćmoże jesteście zainteresowani dodatkowymi rozszerzeniami, jak np. system odznak lub możliwość tworzenia list top 10, gdzie użytkownicy mogą głosować na swoją ulubioną rzecz. Jeśli masz jakieś pytania albo chcesz się skontaktować, zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji. Przy okazji, niedługo dodane będą nowe spotlighty (Spotlight to obrazek który pojawią się na dole każdej strony w "O sieci Wikii"). Przydałby się spotlight dla Simsopedii. Proszę, wyślij mi obrazek, który chciałbyś zobaczyć na spotlighcie, oraz tekst który ma się na nim pojawić. Anoon6(talk | forum społeczności | Wikia Polska News) 18:55, mar 23, 2011 (UTC) Wiktor i Lolita Lolita Ćwir nie była matką Wiktora tylko jego pierwszą żoną. Domyśliłem się tego gdy się dowiedziałem, że gdyby Wiktor był z nią i dał jej nazwisko a potem ona by umarła od porażenia prądem to by jej nie miał w drzewie genealogicznym. Oczywiście zakładając, że nie miał z nią dzieci. pozdrawiam i proszę o zmianę w profilu Wiktora. kamilbakdg Sim social Jestem zainteresowana gra Sim social.Czy ktoś o niej słyszał czy ktoś sie nią interesuje? średniowiecze-inna edycja wkrótce na jesieni dokładnie wejdzie nowa edycja średniowiecza z piratami.ja obecnie przechodze zwykłą wersję i jeszcze nie skończyłam 1 z ambicjiktórych jest 20 a wkażdym ze 30 misji.powinniśmy utowrzyć wątek o misjach w średniowieczu Rollback Czy na tej wikii przyznawany jest automatyczny rewert? Przy moim typie aktywności takie narzędzie bardzo by mi się przydało. 07:28, sie 5, 2011 (UTC) Popsuty artykuł Artykuł o Gwidonie Ćwir jest popsuty. Ktoś pozamieniał imiona i nazwiska różnych Simów i powypisywał jakieś głupoty. Poprawiłabym artykuł ale nie znam dokładnie historii Gwidona. Mam nadzieję, że sprawdzisz to i wprowadzisz poprawki :) Nicol_98 Wątek do usunięcia Honorata Skrzydło - nigdy się nie spotkałem z tą simką w miłowie ani w żadnym innym otoczeniu - najwyraźniej gracz napisał o swojej simce, która nie wpływa na życie simów - Syriusz3 Admiństwo Dziękuję bardzo za nadanie mi tej zaszczytnej funkcji! Co prawda spodziewałem jej się ze strony nie obecnych adminów a ze spisku> podania na Wikia Central. Ale już dzięki wam nie muszę męczyć się z tamtejszym angielskim. Obiecuję, że nadane mi "moce" będę się starał używać we "właściwych" celach. Pozdrawiam 14:18, sie 29, 2011 (UTC) Wyzwania Czy mogłbyś powiedzieć (napisać) mi, o co chodzi z tymi wyzwaniami? Wydaje mi się, że wcześniej tego nie było. Nicol_98 Wyzwania (ciąg dalszy) Nie pokazuje Ci się obok Twojego profilu ramka z napisem "Ciastkoo: Wyzwania"? Właśnie o to mi chodzi... Tam są takie jakby rangi o różnych tytułach, np.: "Paparazzi", "To dopiero początek", "Opinionator", "Połącz to", "Coś do powiedzenia", "Klucz do Wiki!" itd. Pod każdym tytułem pokazuje się jakiś krótki opis. Widzę, że i Ty je masz... Nicol_98 Przeprosiny Przepraszam cię, administratorze, za całe zło, którego dokonałam na Simspedii. Naprawdę jesteś Ciacho.Simspedystka 12:37, wrz 16, 2011 (UTC) Głosowanie na Administratora Witaj! Właśnie mamy 4 aktywne głosowania na administratora! Uprzejmie prosi się wszystkich adminów o głosy, gdyż pojedynczy głos nie może decydować. Pozdrawiam 18:12, wrz 27, 2011 (UTC) ANM Dobra, ale... Jak to się właściwie robi? :Tylko tyle?! Spodziewałem się miniaturki artykułu na głównej, taj jak u naszej starszej siostry. Pytałem się, ponieważ nie widziałem na Głównej miejsca na takie działanie. 09:47, paź 9, 2011 (UTC) Grafika na medal Rozpoczęłam głosowanie na Grafikę na medal, poza tym aktywne jest głosowanie na medalowy artykuł. Proszę Cię, żebyć także zagłosował. sandy97 Logo Na mojej dyskusji wspomniałeś o białym tle loga. Planuję zrobić jakąś przezroczystość tła loga aby współgrało z tłem wiki (zajmę się tym w weekend, teraz mam mało czasu). Poza tym, potrzebuję pewnej pomocy z szablonem. Nie wiesz, do kogo mam się zgłosić? 06:27, paź 13, 2011 (UTC) Czy w Hidden springs są zódła młodości jeśli tak ito gdzie i jak je znależć? I jak znależć muzeum paranormalne w tym mieście?Wiktoria2610 18:51, sty 11, 2012 (UTC):) Ciastkoo! Wejdź na ,,Simowie". Jest tam zdjęcie z podpisem ,,Przykładowi simowie z the sims 2.TO JA JE DODAŁAM! A tam piszę, że ty! Ps1:Zobacz ,,Ostatnia aktywnosć na wiki. Tam piszę SIMOWIE edytowany przez Kkaass.'' Nie wiem co się stało. Tam nie piszę, że to ty to edytowałes! Kkaass 20.1.12. 22.00 Nieaktywność Z powodu braku Twojej aktywności, zostałeś odwołany z funkcji administratora. Jeżeli będziesz kiedyś chciał odzyskać te uprawnienia, musisz zacząć aktywnie edytować Simspedię. 07:48, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) Cieszę się, że rozumiesz moją decyzję :) A tak na inny temat: jaki ma sens zakładanie drugiego głosowania na GNM? Wydaje mi się, że jedna grafika powinna trochę pobyć, zanim się doda drugą. Tymbardziej, że GNM często bywa niezmieniana przez miesiąc. Czy nie byłoby lepiej założyć drugie głosowanie, tak po dwóch tygodniach? Pozdrawiam, 13:48, mar 3, 2012 (UTC) =) Sims3 - kilka rodzin Cześć! Napisałeś w którymś z wątków, że można w Sims3 ustawić granie kilkoma rodzinami. Ja mam grę na PS3. Czy na konsolę to jest także możliwe? Jeżeli tak to mam do Ciebie wielką prośbę o jakieś wskazówki: jak to uczynić?:) Pozdrawiam, Justyna RE:Szablon Witaj, okładkę zmieniłam ze względu na jakość. Ta z TSW jest ostra, ładna, a ta polska - bardzo niska rozdzielczość i kiepska jakość. Oczywiście, jeżeli znajdziesz gdzieś polską wersję w podobnej jakości - nie będę protestować, przyda się. Co do ikonek - dla mnie nie są dostępne. Tak, trudno zrobić polskie - dla mnie nie są one łatwe do znalezienia, pisałam nawet do EA - i nie mieli. Skoro to jednak nie problem - mogę Cię poprosić o pomoc? (Dodam jeszcze, że nie ja robiłam ten szablon). 12:07, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Wejdź na czat może. ;c Iksnyz C'mors 19:16, cze 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat Wejdziesz na chat? KorneliaSmith 13:03, cze 4, 2012 (UTC) No, dzięki za znalezienie. Ja niestety mam tylko w weekendy, więc jest do dla mnie dość trudne (tutaj mój telefon już mięknie). Jednak... Skoro wiedziałeś o tym, że nie ja to robiłam - czemu miałeś do mnie pretensje? Nie mam jedynie pomysłu co do TS1 - pisałam nawet do TS3 na FB i tego nie mają. Będzie trzeba porządnie poszukać... Co do okładki: hmm, ja rozumiem, ale okładka była w jakości tak niskiej, że aż powodującej zgon i do tego z RAMKĄ!! Nawet nie było widać wersji językowej. 05:47, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) 1. Tak, oczywiście. Tymbardziej, że nawet nie zwróciłam na to uwagi. Twoje zachowanie sprawia mi wprost przykrość, że masz do mnie pretensje o coś, czego nie zrobiłam, a nawet nie widziałam. Poza tym - gdybym mogła, to chyba bym to poprawiła, niestety - mój telefon momentami dostaje zadyszki i nie nadaje się do takich zadań. Bardzo się cieszę, że to poprawiłeś, ale na przyszłość - nie miej do mnie pretensji, tylko do autora. 2. Okładka była tylko tymczasowo, po prostu była w takim stanie, że się patrzeć nie dało :/, od razu zakładanie jednego głosowania to przegięcie, to tylko jedna, '''tymczasowa okładka. Wiem, że mnie nie lubisz, ale jednak są jakieś granice :-| 3. Jakby co, to mogę poszukać tego w czwartek, wtedy będę miała czas, Pozdrawiam, 22:24, cze 5, 2012 (UTC) Więc... Well, po dłuższym zastanowieniu widzę, że zachowałam się wobec Ciebie nie w porządku. Może byłam trochę oschła, jednak - nie celowo, czasem jestem nieumyślnie niemiła. Ty jednak też nie zawsze byłeś dla mnie miły. Tymbardziej mam prawo być wobec Ciebie nieufna, że ledwo powróciłeś i już rozpoczynasz dwa głosowania. Nawet Exe jest przeciwko głosowaniu, aby modzi czatu mogli głosować - tutaj wielu użytkowników może dostać te uprawenienia. Jednak, nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru się z Tobą kłócić, a moim obowiązkiem jest szanować Ciebie i Twoje decyzje. Tak więc - jestem w stanie Cię przeprosić (i teraz to właśnie robię) o ile Ty zgodzisz się już ze mną nie kłócić i także być wobec mnie miłym (bo musisz przyznać, że kilka razy mogło mi być przez Ciebie przykro). Ja naprawdę nie chcę mieć wrogów na Simspedii, uwierz mi. 06:16, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) Więc, pozostaje jedynie cieszyć się tym, że w końcu się pogodziliśmy :) Mam nadzieję, że już nigdy więcej nie będziemy się kłócić. 08:48, cze 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Wymagania na administratora Cześć. Co do tych wymagań... ja sama nie wiem. Po prostu... no, przeczytaj sobie to. Uczepili się nas, uważają, że jako administratorki się wywyższamy, czy coś. Sandy mnie dzisiaj w ogóle na czacie prosiła bym to usunęła. I właśnie, już jej powiedziałam, żeby tego nie usuwać, więc Sandy chciała je chociaż zmienić. Powiedziała mi co mam czym zastąpić. Ja sama za bardzo nie mam o tym pojęcia więc... :/ Sandy powiedziała, że jeszcze coś pozmienia. Ale wiem, że Sandy chciała, by nie była wymagana konkretna liczba. Wg mnie Twój wkład jest duży i dalej ją proszę, by się zastanowiła nad uprawnieniami dla ciebie. Pozdrawiam, 16:01, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Ehh... zmieniło się. Do akcji wkroczył admin Wiki Polski (społeczności). I to właśnie przez ten wątek "Sprawa Simspedii" Sandy postanowiła zmienić te warunki. Nie wiem, czy zgodzi się wprowadzić wymaganą liczbę edycji. Po za tym zobacz, na tym wątku w forum to administrator Wiki Polskiej (czy jak to się tam nazywa. XDDD) napisał, że łatwiej zostać u nich adminem niż tutaj. Pozdrawiam, 17:13, cze 8, 2012 (UTC) Hej Ciasteczko, Mam nadzieje ze mozesz mi pomoc bo nie wiem jak dodac historie gracza pod ernestyna jedynak. Chce zaczac ale nie ma odnosnika. Dzieki mYSZORA